


Well That's Embarassing

by glowrioustrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowrioustrash/pseuds/glowrioustrash
Summary: Moxley goes to the mall with his girlfriend but quickly grows bored. Luckily, the two sometimes play a game of trying to embarrass each other in public by saying ridiculous things. It turns into a game of trying to outdo the other.





	Well That's Embarassing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post seen online of a boyfriend and girlfriend trying to embarrass each other in public.  
No kink-shaming or anything like that intended - safe, sane, consensual FTW, you do you people - just wrote silly things that someone might be embarrassed to overhear in public.

“Please?”

“No.”

“_Please?_”

“Just go by yourself.”

“But that’s not as fun.”

“So?”

A groan was his only warning before his lap was suddenly occupied. Dani’s legs hung over the arm of the chair he was sitting in as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He made a show of it, letting a woosh of air escape as if she had knocked the wind out of him - she couldn’t knock the wind out of him even if she tried, he was used to being tackled by men 3 times her size.

“C’mon Mox.” She pouted at him.

“I don’t want to go to the mall.” He told her plainly, his face unamused even as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He might not be interested in going to the mall, but he’d never be upset about his girl in his lap.

“Jon.” She whined, dragging out his name. He responded by mocking her, whining wordlessly back at her. She tried to fight back the laughter at his girlish noise but a small smile broke through.

“Just go to the mall. Take my card, get whatever you want.” He offered.

“But who will tell me if I look good if you’re not there?” She huffed, leaning into his chest.

“Someone who works there.” He shrugged.

“They tell you look good in everything so you buy more.”

“They’re right, you do look good in everything.”

“Jon.” She whined again, adding a wiggle of her hips for good measure.

“You really want me to go?” He sighed.

“Yes.” She sat up, smiling brightly at him.

“You want me to go, be miserable, make fun of all the stores we go into, and sit around while you try on clothes?” He reiterated, trying to make her reconsider.

“Yes.”

“You want me to complain the whole time we’re walking around, asking how much longer until we can leave, reminding you every 5 minutes that you owe me big time?”

“Did I mention I’m stopping at Victoria’s Secret?”

“Why didn’t you say so, woman?!” His entire demeanor changed, perking up at the thought. He tightened his arms around her as he stood, picking her up. She laughed as he started walking towards the garage. “Let’s go to the mall!”

It didn’t take long for Moxley to grow bored of the mall as Dani wanted to stop in at several other stores before Victoria’s Secret. They were in some home decor store when he decided to try and hurry it along. He saw a horse figurine and picked it up before calling her name loudly.

“Hey Dani, we should get this for your sister. You know, the one that likes to fuck horses.” He spoke loudly, making sure any shoppers in the area could hear.

Dani’s eyes widened at first before narrowing, knowing exactly what game they were about to be playing. They’d done this a million times before, trying to embarrass the other in public for fun.

* * *

_The airport was busy around them as they said goodbye. Dani was used to him leaving to go back on the road, but it was harder now that he was wrestling in Japan. It was so much farther, the time difference was huge. He was going to be gone for almost a whole month before he got a chance to come visit._

_“I gotta go.” He spoke softly, the moment just for them in the hustle and bustle of the airport._

_“I know.” She admitted sadly, tears threatening to spill over as she loosened her grip on him._

_“I’ll call every day.” He promised._

_“You better or I’ll fly there to kick your ass.” She threatened weakly._

_“If that’s the case, maybe I won’t call.” He teased, making her laugh softly._

_“Don’t you dare.” She pouted, pulling him in for a quick kiss._

_“Miss you already.” He murmured against her lips._

_“Miss you more.” She replied, reluctantly releasing her hold on him._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too. Let me know when you land.”_

_“Always do.” He pecked her on the lips once more before joining the line through security._

_Dani brushed away at the tears that had started to fall, cursing herself for being so emotional as she watched him progress through the line. She was happy for him, this is what he wanted to do. He was happy and healthy, he had a spark he’d been missing for years._

_“Hey Jon!” She called out to him, refusing for their good bye to be so mushy. “Take care of that rash, okay!”_

_He grinned, taking a few steps forward as the line moved. “Okay, but remember to wipe front to back while I’m gone.” He called back._

_Dani laughed, seeing the shocked and disgusted looks on the people around him in line. “I will. Your hemorrhoid cream is packed in your carry-on. Take care of your butthole.”_

_“Thanks for letting me borrow it.” He answered as he moved to the front of the line. He lowered the shades he was wearing to wink at her before stepping into the area where she couldn’t see him anymore._

* * *

“No, no. She didn’t fuck a horse. She said that being with another man after you was *like* fucking a horse.” Dani shot back. “Because of your tiny penis.”

“Your mom didn’t think it was tiny.” He shrugged, setting the figurine back on the shelf.

“My dad had a micropenis, I wouldn’t trust her.” Dani responded flippantly as she continued to browse.

By the time he had his comeback loadad, asking her how she knew, she’d already moved to the next aisle.

Point Dani. Game on.

…

“I don’t care if you consent, I’m not putting all of these candlesticks in your ass.”

Point Mox.

…

“Oh, we need to get some puppy pads. I’m tired of cleaning your explosive diarrhea out of the carpet.”

Point Dani.

…

“This dress would look really nice on you, but it might show off all those boils you’re trying to hide.”

Point Mox.

…

“I’m not comfortable bringing any blow-up holiday decorations into the house until you can promise you’re not going to try to have sex with it.”

Point Dani.

…

It carried on throughout several stores and it didn’t speed up their shopping at all, but at least Moxley was having fun now. By the time they made it to the final stop, his arms were full of bags from the other stores. His annoyance of being dragged along and having to carry all Dani’s bags lessened as he wondered what in the store Dani was going to be trying on.

“You can go set those down and sit in the boyfriend chair if you want.” She told him with a peck to his cheek. Mox nodded and headed to the back of the store where he’d find the chair. He stopped a few racks away from Dani as he saw a display mannequin wearing a lacy blue thing with straps all over the place.

“How about this?” He pointed it out to her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dani dropped the bra she was looking at and came to see what he was pointing out. She looked it over, feeling the fabric between her hands. “It’s nice,” she agreed, “but the last time you wore lace you complained about the chafing.” She smirked.

Before he could respond, she shot him a challenging look and picked one up off the table, the look clearly saying that if he wanted her to try it on, he should accept the defeat. He kept his mouth shut, not entirely sure who won the point considering he was walking away quite happy with himself.

After browsing, Dani made her way to the change room to try things on. She stepped out of the room to get his opinion on a few of them (his opinion always varying degrees of “yes get it” and “wow that’s hot”) but kept a few for later surprises. When she left the change room ready to buy, she had an armful of multicolored garments, lace and silk and cotton all mixed in.

Moxley stood behind her while the items were being scanned and bagged. He was happy to notice the strappy blue piece made the cut - she hadn’t let him see it on so it must be good.

“I’m going to rip that off of you with my teeth.” He claimed happily as he watched the piece being folded gently. Dani looked back at him in surprise while the cashier turned pink at the declaration.

“Stop it, that’s embarrassing.” Dani admonished with a gleam in her eye. “You’re my brother, you need to stop saying things like that.”

Mox sputtered as the cashier looked up in shock at the two of them. The poor woman quickly looked back down and focused on finishing the transaction. She took the credit card without looking either of them in the eye, running off as soon as she handed Dani her bags. Dani handed them off to a still shocked Moxley, who followed her dumbly out of the store.

“You okay back there?” Dani finally asked once they had passed a few stores, looking back over her shoulder at him.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” was the only thing he could think to say.

“I assumed I would.” She shrugged coyly as she slowed down to walk beside him.

“Tonight.” He promised.

“I’ll be the one in blue."


End file.
